1. Field
The application is in the field of sporting goods. In particular, the application relates to equipment for use in the game of golf.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is one of the most widely played sports activities in the United States. The game of golf is typically played on a course consisting of nine or eighteen holes. Each hole has a tee box that defines a starting location of that hole. At the tee box, a golfer places a golf ball and swings a golf club to strike the ball towards the designated green for that hole. It is permissible to use a golf tee to hold the golf ball in an elevated position at the tee box, before striking the ball with the golf club. The golf tee is pushed into the ground and the ball on is placed top of it. The rules of golf normally provide for the use of a golf tee in this manner for the first stroke of each hole.
The appearance and manufacture of conventional golf tees is well known. The conventional tee has a concave head, on which a golf ball may be placed, and a body, usually ending in a point to enable the tee to be driven into the ground. Before striking the golf ball, the golfer first pushes a golf tee into the ground and then places a golf ball on the concave surface of the tee.
Moreover, the head of a conventional golf tee is perfectly round and not grooved. Because the head is round and does not contain a groove, its shape does not increase the likelihood that the golf ball will travel in any particular desired trajectory. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for golf tees that provide directional trajectory to the ball following impact with a club. The present application fills that need.